Yuki Naruto
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Yuki Naruto, terlahir dari Klan Yuki yang terkenal karena Kekkei Genkai-nya. Dilatih oleh kedua orang tuanya, yang salah satunya adalah Yuki terhebat sepanjang sejarah, bagaimanakah hidup Naruto? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimanakah perjalan Ninja Naruto untuk mengangkat nama 'Yuki' agar ditakuti seperti Uchiha dan Senju? Hyoton!Naruto Slight Bleach Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Yuki Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Slight Crossover from Bleach, Bleach milik Tite Kubo.

"Yuki Naruto." – Human Talking.

'_Yuki Naruto.' _– Human Thought.

"**Yo." **– Bijuu / Summon Talking.

'_**Hm.' **_– Bijuu / Summon Thought.

"**Hyouton: Higu no Jutsu!" **– Jutsu

**(Location: Hi no Kuni) **– Location

_**5 Year Later… **_- Time Skip

**Yuki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 1: **The Birth of Yuki Naruto

.

Yuki Toushirou adalah orang yang stoic. Ia lebih sering cemberut daripada tersenyum. Ia adalah orang yang mengutamakan keluarga lebih dari apapun. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum adalah istrinya sendiri, Yuki Rukia.

Yuki Toushirou adalah salah satu anggota dari klan Yuki. Klan Yuki adalah salah satu dari banyak klan yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Genkai mereka adalah, Elemen Es, atau Hyouton. Hyouton, adalah _Elemental Kekkei Genkai. _Kekkei Genkai dibagi menjadi beberapa kategori. Yang pertama, Elemental Kekkei Genkai yang terbuat dari dua elemen yang digabung menjadi satu elemen, membuat sub-elemen. Elemental Kekkei Genkai tidak bisa dibilang Kekkei Genkai juga, karena semua yang mempunyai elemen lebih dari satu, bisa memakai Elemental Kekkei Genkai. Tetapi, seseorang yang mempunyai Elemental Kekkei Genkai lebih menguasainya daripada yang tidak, karena _Chakra Affinity _mereka yang kuat. Seperti klan Yuki, yang mempunyai _Affinity _Air dan Angin, dua-duanya sama-sama kuat dan dominan, dan, membuat klan Yuki bisa membuat Hyouton dan memasterinya. Affinity Angin dan Air mereka yang sama-sama kuat, diturunkan dari pembuat klan mereka. Tidak seperti orang biasa yang mempunyai chakra Angin dan Air, ada yang chakra Angin mereka lebih kuat daripada Air, ada yang chakra Air mereka lebih kuat dari Angin, dan, membuat mereka tidak simbang sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggunakan Hyouton, kalau bisa, mereka tidak akan bisa memasterinya. _Elemental Kekkei Genkai _lainnya adalah Yoton, Mokuton, dan lain-lain.

Kekkei Genkai selanjutnya adalah, _Facial/Body Kekkei Genkai. _Kekkei Genkai yang berasal dari tubuh, seperti Kekkei Genkai klan Kaguya, Shikotsumyaku, dan Kekkei Genkai klan Uzumaki yang membuat seorang Uzumaki hidup lebih lama, dan mempunyai chakra yang besar. Lalu, juga ada Klan Senju, yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang sangat kuat. Setiap _Facial/Body Kekkei Genkai_, mempunyai ciri-ciri sendiri. Untuk Klan Kaguya, ciri-ciri Kekkei Genkai mereka atau sebuah 'tanda' yang membuktikan bahwa ia mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku, adalah rambut berwarna putih dan dua titik di dahi. Sedangkan ciri-ciri Kekkei Genkai klan Uzumaki adalah rambut merah mereka dan wajah mereka yang awet muda. Sementara ciri-ciri Kekkei Genkai klan Senju tubuh mereka yang lebih atletis daripada yang lain.

Lalu, selanjutnya, adalah _Ocular Kekkei Genkai. _Atau bisa kita sebut, _Dojutsu. _Kekkei Genkai mata. Hanya ada dua buah klan yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu. Yaitu, Byakugan, milik Hyuuga, dan Sharingan, milik Uchiha. Kedua klan itu sama-sama tinggal di _Konohagakure no Sato, _sehingga, membuat Konoha desa terkuat dan, membuat desa lain cemburu. Ada banyak Dojutsu lain, tetapi, Dojutsu yang lain bukan Kekkei Genkai yang bisa diturunkan. Ada Rinnegan, yang dikatakan 'hadiah' dari tuhan, hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terpilih, atau seseorang yang mempunyai DNA dari Senju dan Uchiha. Dikatakan, _Ocular Kekkei Genkai, _atau Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu adalah yang terkuat dari ketiga Kekkei Genkai.

Yuki Toushirou, salah satu pemilik _Elemental Kekkei Genkai, _Hyoton, adalah seorang prodigy. _Affinity _untuk Hyouton-nya sangat kuat, sehingga ia bisa membuat benda yang disentuhnya membeku jika ia mengalirkan Chakra yang banyak ke benda itu. Elemen Hyouton-nya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai aura disekitarnya bisa dingin kalau ia tidak men-_Suppress _Chakranya. Dan, ia bahkan dikatakan sebagai 'Yuki' terkuat di Klan, dan di sejarah.

Yuki Toushirou mempunyai rambut berwarna putih seperti salju, kulit berwarna coklat, dan mata berarna hijau kebiruan.

Sayangnya, Klan Yuki kini terbagi dua setelah apa yang terjadi di perang dunia Shinobi ke dua. Saat perang dunia Shinobi ke dua, klan Yuki, yang awalnya tinggal di Kirigakure, terlibat dalam _Civil War_. Antara klan Kaguya dan klan Yuki. Dua buah klan itu, tinggal di Kirigakure. Mizukage saat itu, membiarkan mereka dan membuat ninja Kirigakure, yang bukan anggota klan Yuki dan Kaguya, tidak mengganggu karena itu urusan klan, dan jika Mizukage mengganggu, itu akan dilaporkan sebagai tindak _favoritism. _

Setelah berperang selama beberapa bulan, akhirnya kedua klan memutuskan untuk menghentikan perang dan kembali damai, dan tinggal bersama-sama lagi di Kirigakure dengan syarat-syarat tertentu. Yang kehilangan anggotanya paling banyak adalah klan Yuki. Klan Yuki banyak yang tersebar karena ada yang tidak ingin ikut.

Setelah itu, Kepala Klan Yuki yang ada di Kirigakure, berusaha menghubungi anggota klan yang tersebar, dan ternyata, para sisa anggota klan yang tersebar, memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah lokasi di Yuki no Kuni, dan, membuat desa baru bernama Yukigakure no Sato. Yukigakure no Sato, bukan desa ninja yang terkenal karena Ninja yang aktif hanya ratusan, tidak seperti negara lain yang ribuan.

Sejak itu, klan Yuki dibagi dua, klan Utama, yang berada di Kirigakure, dan klan cabang, yang berada di Yukigakure.

Yuki Toushirou adalah anggota klan cabang Klan Yuki. Walaupun ia member dari klan cabang, ia tidak masalah dan tidak perduli. Bedanya klan cabang dan klan utama adalah, _Affinity _klan utama lebih potent, dan lebih kuat, membuat mereka lebih kuat. Anggota klan cabang tidak mempunyai _Affinity _yang kuat karena banyak anggota klan cabang yang orang tua mereka setengah Yuki, yang berarti, salah satu orang tua mereka anggota klan Yuki dan yang satunya tidak, dan, membuat Hyoton mereka lemah.

Saat itu, anggota klan utama, Yuki Rukia, yang sedang berkeliling melihat Yukigakure, bertemu dengan Yuki Toushirou. Toushirou mengajak Rukia berkeliling Yukigakure. Saat itu, mereka jadi teman baik. Saat waktunya untuk Rukia kembali ke Kiri, Toushirou mengatakan bahwa ia akan sering mengirim surat.

Mereka sering mengirim surat satu sama lain, dan bertemu di tempat tertentu diam-diam, karena jarak Yukigakure dan Kirigakure tidak terlalu jauh. Akhirnya, mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta, dan mengatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa tahun pacaran, akhirnya, Toushirou memutuskan untuk menikah, dan, Rukia dengan senang menerimanya. Mereka memberitahu orang tua Rukia, karena orang tua Toushiro sudah meninggal. Orang tua Rukia senang untuk Rukia dan merestuinya menikah dengan Toushiro. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dengan lancar, banyak anggota klan Yuki hadir. Ada teman-teman Rukia, dan ada teman-teman Toushiro.

Dan, akhirnyalah, memutuskan dimana mereka tinggal. Setelah berdebat, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Yukigakure karena suasna klan Yuki dan klan Kaguya di Kiri makin lama makin berbahaya, sehingga, mereka di memutuskan untuk tinggal di Yukigakure.

Dan, setelah 1 tahun menikah, akhirnya Yuki Rukia hamil. Di hari itu, Toushiro senyum-senyum sendiri seharian. Membayangkan anak mereka. Dan makin lama, ia semakin paranoid dengan bayi di kandungan Rukia. Ia selalu berada di samping Rukia, karena paranoid. Suara Rukia kesakitan sekecil apapun, ia selalu panik.

Dan, disinilah dia, memandang istrinya yang sedang kesakitan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia memegang erat tangan Rukia dan menyemangatinya.

"GAHHH! TOUSHIRO! KAU YANG INGIN MEMPUNYAI BAYI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU TOUSHIROUUU! GAHHH!"

Teriakan Rukia yang kesakitan makin membuat Toushirou kesakitan, "Tetapi.. Kau yang ingin bayi.. Rukia-chan…" Ucap Toushiro pelan.

"DIAM ATAU KAU TIDUR DI SOFA, TOUSHIRO!" Teriak Rukia lagi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Toushiro diam. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk tidur satu kasur dengan Rukia miliknya.

"Ayo, Rukia-san! Aku sudah melihat kepalanya!" Ucap dokter yang menyemangati.

Rukia terus mendorongnya, setelah beberapa menit lagi, akhirnya bayinya keluar. Ia kini sedang dicuci dari darah, dan dipakaikan selimut.

Toushiro tersenyum, sementara Rukia yang daritadi sudah kelelahan, dan kini wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat, ia tersenyum bahagia. Toushiro mengelus rambut Rukia dan mencium dahinya, "Terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia.. Rukia-chan." Ucap Toushiro. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Mereka melihat bayi mereka diselimuti oleh selimut agar membuatnya tetap hangat. Sang dokter kemudian menggendong sang bayi dengan senang, "Bayi laki-laki, Rukia-san, Toushiro-san." Ucap sang dokter, memberi sang bayi ke pelukan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum melihat bayinya, dan kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Namanya siapa, Toushiro-kun?" Tanya Rukia.

Toushiro mengecup dahi sang bayi, "Naruto… Yuki Naruto?" Tanya Toushiro.

Rukia tiba-tiba saja men-glare Toushiro, "Kau ingin menamainya dengan nama topping Ramen? (Naruto, bisa dibaca 'Fishcake', dan itu adalah Topping buat Ramen)"

Toushiro sweatrop, "Bukan. Artinya, _Maelstrom_. Cocok bukan? Jika namanya digabung dengan nama klan, Yuki Naruto, artinya jadi, _Snow Maelstrom. _Petir Salju." Ucap Toushiro.

Rukia terlihat berpikir, ia kemudian melihat Naruto lagi dan tersenyum, "Yuki Naruto.. Aku setuju… hai, Naruto-chan. Ini ibumu, Rukia. Dan yang disebelahmu adalah ayahmu, Toushiro-baka." Ucap Rukia. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Toushiro hanya sweatdrop melihat Rukia yang kadang bisa hyperactive.

Sang dokter tersenyum melihat momen keluarga bahagia ini, sebelum wajahnya kembali serius, "Toushiro-san, Rukia-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu moment bahagia ini. Tetapi ada yang harus aku katakan menyangkut Naruto disini." Ucap Sang dokter, mendapatkan perhatian Rukia dan Toushiro. "Naruto disini, temperatur badan 'normal'-nya tidak seperti bayi normal lainnya. Dimana temperatur normal bayi lainnya setidaknya 20 Celsius (Ngasal :p), Bayi Naruto disini mempunyai temperatur -10 Celsius." Lanjut sang dokter, membuat Toushiro dan Rukia shock, dan mereka memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. "Jangan salah sangka dulu, itu tidak berbahaya dan anehnya, itu normal. Ia tidak kedinginan, yang berarti, temperatur normal-nya adalah -10 C. Akibat temperaturnya yang sangat kecil adalah, ia mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Hyouton yang sangat kuat. Bagaimana tidak kuat? Ia adalah anak dari klan utama Yuki yang _Affinity _Hyoton mereka kuat, dan Toushiro-san disini yang _Affinity _Hyoton-nya yang terkuat di sejarah klan Yuki, dan itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan. Mungkin selama beberapa tahun, kalian aktifkan _Chakra Supression Seal_ pada tubuhnya agar tidak menimbulkan barang disekitarnya membeku. Dan, jika ia sudah cukup tua untuk mengontrol Hyoton-nya, baru boleh anda lepas." Ucap sang dokter.

Rukia dan Toushiro shock mendengar perkataan dokter. Anak mereka, sangat berbakat. Mereka bisa tahu bahwa jika sudah tua, Naruto akan menjadi ninja yang berbakat. Mereka berdua tersenyum ketika Naruto masih tertawa kecil, dan tangan Naruto mencoba menyentuh hidung Rukia.

"Aku yakin, Toushiro-san, Rukia-san, Naruto disini akan menjadi anggota Klan Yuki terhebat. Mungkin akan melebihi anda, Toushiro-san." Ucap sang dokter dengan nada bercanda.

Toushiro hanya menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. Ia masih bermain-main dengan jari Naruto, "Heh, aku menunggumu saat kejadian itu datang, Naruto-kun."

.

_**3 Tahun Kemudian…**_

Naruto kecil bisa terlihat bermain salju di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia memakai baju musim dingin, yaitu sweater, syal, topi rajutan, sarung tangan penghangat, dan lainnya. Ia sedang mencoba membuat manusia salju dengan bantuan ayahnya yang sedang bermain dengannya kini. Ibunya, sedang berada di rumah, mengobrol dengan beberapa ibu-ibu klan Yuki lainnya untuk bergosip.

Naruto, memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti ibunya, mata biru seperti ibunya, dan rambut putih, seputih salju milik ayahnya. Ia paling menyukai rambutnya karena warna-nya seperti salju.

Naruto, diam-diam membuat bola salju di tangannya, dan kemudian melempar bola salju ke muka Toushiro. Toushiro, tentu saja melihat ini, tetapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya mengenai wajahnya.

Setelah mengenai wajahnya, Naruto tertawa kerasa, "Ahaha! Wajah Tou-chan lucu!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Toushiro hanya pura-pura marah dan cemberut, "Naru-chan nakal. Anak nakal berarti harus dihukum." Ucap Toushiro sambil cemberut.

Mendengar ini, wajah Naruto langsung berubah jadi horror. "Uwah! Lariii!" ia kemudian lari secepat mungkin untuk pergi dari Toushiro.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum dan mengejar Naruto, dan tentu saja, tidak dengan kecepatan aslinya dan pura-pura bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejar Naruto.

Setelah kejar-kejaran selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto kecapekan dan berbaring di salju. Melihat ini, Toushiro memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto melihat dauh di sebelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil daun itu. Ia kemudian memegang dauh itu. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang mengalir ke daun itu. Ia melihat daun itu dengan seksama, setelah beberapa detik, bagian bawah dauh yang dipegang Naruto membeku. Naruto, melihat ini langsung kaget, "Uwah!" teriaknya.

Toushiro, yang ada di sampingnya melihat ke arah anaknya, "Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Toushiro dengan khawatir.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu ayahnya, ia kemudian memperlihatkan daun yang dibekukannya, "Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Tadi Naru-chan melihat daun di samping Naru-chan, Naru-chan mengambil daun, Naru-chan merasa ada yang mengalir dari Naru-chan ke daun itu, terus tiba-tiba daunnya membeku!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan daunnya ke arah Toushiro.

Toushiro melihat daun itu dengan shock. Ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan membuka Kekkei Genkai Hyoton-nya dengan cepat, tetapi ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini. Naruto baru 3 tahun, ia tidak ingin melatihnya dulu. Tetapi, Naruto sudah membuka Kekkei Genkai-nya, ia harus melatih Naruto secepatnya untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Naru-chan, kau membuka Kekkei Genkai-mu." Ucap Toushiro.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Keikei Gentai?" Tanyanya.

Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Tidak… Kekkei Genkai. Itu adalah tekhnik yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari klan." Ucap Toushiro.

Naruto masih terlihat kebingungan, "Berarti, membekukan adalah tekhnik klan kita?" Tanya Naruto.

Toushiro mengangguk, "Biar Tou-chan tunjukan." Ia kemudian berdiri, dan membuat satu buah handseal tanpa mengucapkan Jutsu-nya. Tiba-tiba saja salju di depannya berubah dan kemudian membeku.

Naruto melihat ke ayahnya dengan tatapan kagum, "Oh! Ajarkan Naru-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan kagum.

Toushiro tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya pada Naruto dengan mengelus rambutnya, "Tentu saja, Naru-chan. Kita, klan Yuki mempunyai Kekkei Genkai, Hyoton, atau Es. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan adalah ninja dari klan Yuki. Kita menggunakan tekhnik kita untuk membuat es untuk mengalahkan orang yang jahat. Apa kau ingin menjadi ninja dari klan Yuki?" Tanya Toushiro.

Naruto melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan kagum, ia mengangguk dengan cepat, "Naru-chan ingin jadi Ninja!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum, ia akan membuat Naruto menjadi ninja terhebat di dunia. Setidaknya, Yuki terhebat di dunia, melebihi dirinya. Semua ayah ingin melihat anaknya melampaui dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah Naru-chan, mari kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam, kalau kita telat, Kaa-chan mu akan marah. Yang sampai di rumah duluan akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Kaa-chan!" Ucap Toushiro, diam-diam ingin menang dari Naruto untuk mendapat ciuman dari Rukia. Naruto hanya sweatdrop dan kemudian lari mengejar Toushiro.

'_Naru-chan.. Setelah kau selesai latihan dan kau menjadi Ninja, kau akan menjadi Yuki Ninja terhebat di dunia.' _

**(Location: Konohagakure no Sato)**

Sementara di Yukigakure ada sebuah keluarga bahagia, di Konohagakure ada keluarga yang bahagia juga, tetapi sayangnya, bahagia itu langsung berubah menjadi horror.

Minato Namikaze, mempunyai banyak nama yang membuatnya terkenal, _Kiroii Senko, _adalah salah satunya. Ia adalah pemimpin yang bersifat idealis. Pada perang Dunia Shinobi ketiga, ia berhasil menyikat satu pasukan Iwa Shinobi hanya dengan beberapa menit, membuat Konoha menang Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3. Ia selalu dapat memecahkan solusi.

Tetapi disini dia, kebingungan. Istrinya, Kushina Uzumaki baru melahirkan kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menamakan bayi laki-laki mereka Kaito Namikaze, dan anak perempuan mereka Haruka Namikaze. Tidak setelah beberapa detik ia merasakan kebahagiaan, seseorang pria bertopeng langsung masuk dan mengancamnya dengan anaknya untuk menjauh dengan Kushina.

Ia berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya, tetapi sayangnya, Kushina ditangkap, dan Kyuubi dikeluarkan. Ia melawan pria bertopeng, dan menang. Ia telah menempati Kushina di tempat yang aman. Ia memikirkan segala cara untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi. Dan kemudian, hanya ada satu cara. Segel. Dan, satu-satunya tekhnik Fuinjutsu yang ia tahu cukup kuat untuk menyegel Kyuubi, adalah _Shiki Fuujin. _Tetapi, jika memakai itu, ia akan mati.

Setelah berpikir-pikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai _Shiki Fuujin. _Ia tahu Kushina akan membencinya karena ini. Itulah rencananya. Ia akan melawan Kyuubi dengan bantuan Gamabunta, dan jika Kyuubi melemah, ia akan melakukan penyegelan, dan lalu, ia mati meninggalkan anaknya dan istrinya. Itulah rencananya.

Sayangnya, tidak semua rencana berjalan lancar.

Ia kini terbaring lemah. Ia hampir pingsan. Sayangnya, Hiruzen Sarutobi mengetahui rencananya. Dan, karena Hiruzen merasa Minato masih muda dan hidupnya masih panjang, ia tidak perlu mati. Hal terakhir yang Minato lihat sebelum ia pingsan adalah senyuman sedih Sandaime Hokage.

"Gamabunta, tahan Kyuubi!" Suruh Hiruzen. Ia sudah meletakan altar untuk penyegelan. Di altar itu ada dua buah bayi. Hiruzen akan menyegel Yin Chakra di Kaito, dan Yang Chakra di Haruka.

Gamabunta mengangguk, dan memegang Kyuubi, menahannya selama beberapa saat, **"Cepat Hiruzen! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" **Teriak Gamabunta.

Hiruzen mengangguk. Setelah membuat 10 lebih handseal yang sangat banyak, akhirnya sebuah Shinigami berada di belakangnya.

Shinigami melihat ke arah Kyuubi, **"Kyuubi.. Kau membuat masalah lagi di dunia para **_**mortal… **_**Siapa yang mensummonku?" **Tanya sang Shinigami.

Hiruzen langsung menjawab, "Saya, Shinigami-sama. Kyuubi menghancurkan desa. Aku membagi chakranya menjadi dua, Yin Chakra dan Yang Chakra, dan segel di kedua bayi itu." Pinta Hiruzen.

Shinigami melihat ke arah Hiruzen, dan kemudian ke arah bayi, sebelum ke Kyuubi lagi, **"Baiklah, **_**mortal. **_**Ini permintaanmu." **Ucap Shinigami.

Shinigami kemudian membagi chakra Kyuubi menjadi dua, dan menyegelnya di Kaito dan Haruka, **"Shiki Fuujin!" **Teriak Hiruzen mengucapkan nama Jutsu. Dengan itu, kedua chakra Kyuubi tersebut menyerap ke dalam perut bayi Kaito dan Haruka. Di perut mereka langsung ada segel. Hiruzen kemudian langsung jatuh, tak bernyawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato bangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap rumah sakit berwarna putih. Dan, hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah Hiruzen mencoba melakukan penyegelan ke anaknya…

Oh ya, Hiruzen!

Ia langsung bangun, dia kamarnya, ia melihat wajah Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang sedang sedih, lalu juga ada Kushina. "Hiruzen! Dimana Hiruzen?!" Tanyanya dengan nada meminta.

Ruangan Minato langsung tidak bersuara. Memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato, Jiraiya menjawab, "Hiruzen.. meninggal. Ia menyegel Kyuubi dengan _Shiki Fuujin, _dan menyegelnya pada bayimu." Ucap Jiraiya.

Ia tidak terlalu kaget karena Kyuubi disegel di kedua bayinya. Dan, ketika ia melihat Kushina, Kushina juga tidak kaget yang berarti ia sudah diberitahu atau sudah menduga hal ini terjadi. Minato mendo'akan Hiruzen untuk kematiannya. Ia kemudian mengingat sesuatu, "Boleh aku melihat Kaito dan Haruka?" Tanyanya, mencoba menghilangkan mood gloomy dengan anaknya.

Jiraiya mengangguk, ia keluar sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada dua bayi di tangannya. Ia memberikannya pada Minato dan Kushina. Minato tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Kushina. Kushina juga terlihat bahagia, bahkan, air matanya sampai keluar karena bahagia.

Kakakshi juga melihat ini dengan bahagia. Minato kemudian mengecup dahi Kaito. "Kaito-kun… Aku harap kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti ayah dan ibumu."

Kushina juga terlihat sedang bermain dengan Haruka. Kaito, terlihat seperti Minato. Ia mempunyai mata biru dan rambut blonde, dan Haruka terlihat seperti Kushina, tetapi rambutnya terlihat lebih berwarna orange-kemerahan karena percampuran dari merah dan kuning.

_**Keesokan Harinya… **_**(Location: Yukigakure Yuki Clan Compund)**

Naruto, adalah anak kecil yang selalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran, seperti anak-anak lainnya. Karena hal penasaran itu, ia menjadi genius dan pintar. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang Genius, kecuali orang tuanya.

Ibunya, Rukia, malah pernah bercanda bahwa sifat Naruto akan lebih ke Toushiro, karena Toushiro terkenal sebagai Prodigy. Sementara ayahnya, hanya bangga pada Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru umur beberapa bulan, Naruto sudah bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia sudah bisa berdiri, tanpa melewati proses merangkak terlebih dahulu. Di usia satu tahun beberapa bulan, orang tuanya berusaha mengajarkannya membaca dan menulis. Dan ternyata.. tulisannya sangat bagus. Walaupun membaca masih sulit, jika menulis, ia sudah bisa menulis dengan baik di percobaan pertama.

Saat berumur 2 tahun lah, Naruto bisa membaca, walaupun ada beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan, yang membuat orang tua mereka kaget adalah, suatu hari, mereka membawa Naruto ke perpustakaan personal mereka yang berisi banyak buku. Mulai dari Jutsu buatan ayahnya, buatan ibunya, jutsu Hyoton, dan lain-lainnya. Bahkan juga ada buku sejarah.

Mereka mempersilahkan Naruto mengambil satu buku, dan memperbolehkannya melihat-lihat koleksi perpustakaan mereka. Mereka menduga bahwa Naruto akan mengambil buku sejarah atau geografi, tetapi, merek terkejut sekali lagi ketika Naruto mengambil buku yang berjudul _'1001 Shinobi Tactic'. _Yaitu buku tentang taktik-taktik Shinobi, dan apa yang diperlukan oleh Shinobi. Buku itu dibuat oleh pemimpin klan Yuki 10 tahun lalu, Yuki Katashi. Itu terlihat seperti anak mereka memang terlahir untuk menjadi ninja.

Mereka memperkirakan bahwa Naruto akan bosan dengan buku itu, tetapi ternyata, Naruto, yang baru dua tahun, mengerti buku itu. Bahkan meminta orang tuanya membacakan beberapa bagian yang ia tidak bisa baca. Dan tentunya, orang tuanya tidak membiarkan Naruto membaca bagian yang sadis dan belum cukup umur.

Setelah selesai membaca buku itu, ia meminta orang tuanya melatihnya menjadi ninja. Mereka akan melatihnya ketika ia siap, dan ia menunggu itu.

Dan sekarang, di umur 3 tahun, ia sudah membuka Kekkei Genkai-nya, dan, akhirnya ia bisa berlatih menjadi Ninja. Dari sudut pandang Ninja, itu berarti bagus. Anak beurmur 3 tahun sudah berlatih berarti ia akan menjadi Ninja yang hebat. Tetapi, dari sudut pandang orang-orang yang pasifist, melatih anak berumur 3 tahun untuk membunuh adalah kesalahan.

Naruto tahu bahwa menjadi ninja, ia harus membunuh orang. Ia tahu itu, dan ia menerima itu.

Dan disinilah dia, dengan semangat, bangun dari tidurnya. Ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Walaupun suhu di Yugikagure biasanya tidak lebih dari 14 Celsius, entah kenapa, ia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Ia merasa normal sementara orang lain kedinginan. Ia tak tahu mengapa dan membiarkannya saja.

Ia buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya, dan kemudian mengambil bajunya yang biasa. Pertama, adalah baju lengan pajang berwarna putih polos, kemudian dilapisi sweater berwarna hijau, celana berwarna putih, dengan syal berwarna hijau. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan penghangat. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai topi rajutannya, dan menunjukan rambut salju-nya. Ia sangat suka warna putih.

Dan, ia turun kebawah.

Hari ini, ia akan memulai latihannya sebagai Ninja.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**A/N: **Ahahaha, cerita baru padahal cerita lain masih banyak. Aku lagi berusaha membuat cerita dimana Naruto berasal dari klan lain selain Uzumaki atau Namikaze. Sudah ada Uchiha Naruto, dan Yuki Naruto. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika nanti ada Senju Naruto, atau mungkin Kaguya Naruto. Hyuuga Naruto? Gak ada yang pernah buat. Entar coba bikin ah.

Oh ya, maaf buat yang nunggu Uchiha Naruto, sama The Next Madara Uchiha. Uchiha Naruto, chapter 3-nya udah selesai. Tetapi sayangnya… keapus. HAHAHAHA :)) yep, keapus. Waktu ngetik, gasengaja kepencet CTRL + W, yang berarti Exit. Pas ada Warning, "Save changes?" dengan pilihan "Yes, No, Cancel" aku gasengaja mencet No, dan ke-exit. Jadideh, ngulang lagi dari pas 500 words, padahal udah complete 4000 atau 3000 words. Author yang lain juga sering ngerasa kaya gini. Dan kalian tahu rasanya.. menyakitkan :))

Lalu, untuk The Next Uchiha Madara, itu eksperimen ku yang gagal. Aku pengen ngerwite-nya dengan plot baru tetapi intinya sama. Yep, tetep Naruto akan punyai adik Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, soalnya aku ga terlalu suka Naruto jadi Jinchuuriki, dan, hidupnya di Konoha tetep ga bahagia karena orang tuanya yang mengabaikannya. Dia bakalan jadi Genius, dia bakalan jadi Genin di umur 6 tahun, dan berada di Tim yang sama seperti Itachi. Mereka bakalan seperti sahabat. Sama-sama Genin di umur 6 tahun, Chuunin setahun setelahnya. Setelah itu Jounin dua tahun kemudian, lalu sama-sama ANBU. Walaupun dikatakan sebagai Genius, Naruto tetap selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya, Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade karena adiknya. Aku bakalan membuat Naruto 'mati' menyelamatkan temannya atau 'keluarganya' di sebuah misi SS-Rank atau ngelindungin keluarganya. Ia ada di posisi dimana mayatnya tidak bisa ditemukan. Setelah 'kematian' Naruto, keluarganya, Kakashi, Tsunade dan Jiraiya sadar kesalahan mereka dan malu. Padahal sebenernya, Naruto ga mati. Ia ditemukan oleh Madara, seperti Obito, dan ternyata, ia adalah cucu Madara. Dan, selanjutnya seperti kisah Obito. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ia muncul. Tetapi, dengan nama yang berbeda dan mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara. Lalu, Obito yang sebenernya.. Cuma pion yang ia pakai buat rencana mata bulannya. Hahahaha! Aku benar-benar jahat.

Lalu.. untuk The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto, aku bakal ngerwrite dengan judul baru, tetapi plotnya sama. Kushina dan Minato bakal hidup, dan Minato gabakal.. OOC banget. Akan tetep ada Arata dan Mokuton, tetapi ada juga kembaran Arata, yaitu OC Namikaze. Dan disini, Naruto yang lebih dari mereka berdua. Seperti The Next Uchiha Madara, disini Naruto diabaikan, dan yang bener-bener ngerasain lukanya adalah Arata. Dan, yep, Naruto bukan Jinchuuriki juga disini. Dan ia juga bakal punya Rinnegan. Obito bakal jadi Tobi lagi. Dan, Naruto dan Sasuke akan mempunyai hubungan seperti adik-kakak.

Yep, itu yang mau aku sampaikan karena kalian banyak yang Review dan PM nanyain. Oh yah, cerita ini, genrenya Adventure dan Slight Romance. Awalnya, aku pengen pairingnya Naruto x FemHaku. Tetapi sertelah dipikir-pikir, Naruto x Haruka juga bagus. Apa bakal Naruto x femHaku, atau Naruto x Haruka dan Naruto/Haku mempunyai hubungan adik-kakak.

Ohya, disini ada Slight Bleach Crossover, dan ada element Bleach-nya. Karakter dari Bleach yang aku ambil Cuma Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki, dan nama akhir mereka aku ganti. Lalu, disini Naruto akan mempunyai Zanpakutou juga. Kalian boleh pilih Zanpakutou Naruto buat yang tau dan baca Bleach, buat yang gatau, entar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan dan akan menarik. Aku berencana buat Naruto punya dual Zanpakuto. Yang pertama, Hyorinmaru atau Sode no Shirayuki. Yang kedua, Zanpakutou Kapten Gotei 13 lainnya. Ahahaha. Kalian bisa men-_Suggest _kok.

Dan, sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Friends

**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach milik Tite Kubo.

"Yuki Naruto." – Human Talking.

'_Yuki Naruto.' _– Human Thought.

"**Yo." **– Bijuu / Summon Talking.

'_**Hm.' **_– Bijuu / Summon Thought.

"**Hyouton: Higu no Jutsu!" **– Jutsu

**(Location: Hi no Kuni) **– Location

_**5 Year Later… **_- Time Skip

**Yuki Naruto**

.

**Chapter 2: **Training & Friends

.

Yuki Naruto adalah anak berumur 4 tahun yang kalem, dan jenius. Semenjak latihannya di mulai saat berumur 3 tahun, ia jadi lebih kuat. Kekuatannya baru setara seperti Murid Akademi, karena, selama satu tahun, orang tuanya memberi Naruto _Physical Training _terlebih dahulu untuk bersiap-siap dan menambahkan stamina Naruto.

Selama satu tahun, latihan rutinnya adalah, bangun jam 5 pagi bersama Toushiro, lari keliling komplek klan Yuki 3 kali – Sarapan – Jam setengah 7 pagi, latihan push-up 15 kali, Sit-up 20 kali, dan senam – Jam Setengah 9 pagi, latihan Taijutsu klan Yuki, yaitu _Frozen Fist. _Setiap klan mempunyai gaya Taijutsu sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang memakai Taijutsu klannya, ada juga yang memakai Taijutsu buatannya sendiri. Naruto, diajarkan Taijutsu klan Yuki, _Frozen Fist. _Style ini lebih mengutamakan kecepatan daripada kekuatan. Pengguna style ini juga harus flexibel badannya agar lebih mudah. Naruto sudah diajarkan style ini oleh Toushiro, dan ternyata, style ini sangat cocok untuk Naruto. Karena tubuh Naruto yang langsing dan flexsibel, dan juga kecepatan Naruto yang lumayan cepat. – Selanjutnya, dari jam setengah 11 pagi sampai jam 12 pagi, adalah Sejarah, membaca buku tentanh Shinobi lainnya, dan belajar politik. Kenapa politik? Karena Naruto berasal dari sebuah klan, dan seseorang dari klan harus tahu politik.

Sayangnya, Toushiro tidak selalu ada untuk Naruto karena ia kadang menjalankan misi untuk Daimyo Yuki no Kuni. Kenapa Daimyo? Karena, Yukigakure tidak punya Kage, dan dijalankan langsung oleh Daimyo Yuki no Kuni, tidak seperti desa ninja lainnya. Tetapi, misi yang datang ke Daimyo Yuki no Kuni tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Toushiro tidak terlalu sibuk.

Jika Toushiro tidak ada di rumah, Rukia lah yang membantu latihan Naruto. Sebagai mantan Jounin Kirigakure, Rukia juga berpengalaman. Ia lebih sering membantu Naruto mengerti sejarah, politik dan yang lain-lainnya.

Orang tua Naruto juga telah memberi tahu Naruto tentang _Suppresion Seal _yang ada di tubuhnya untuk men-_suppres_ 50% Chakranya karena jika dilepas, semua yang disekitar Naruto akan menjadi dingin, dan semua yang disentuh Naruto akan membeku sedikit. Mereka akan membuka _Suppresion Seal_-nya saat mereka merasa Naruto sudah siap mengontrol chakranya.

Dan, disinilah Naruto. Hari ini ia akan belajar mengontrol chakranya dan setidaknya, menggunakan basic Ninjutsu untuk Hyoton. Naruto tidak sabar untuk melakukan ini.

Ia kini sedang duduk, dan mendengarkan ayahnya menjelaskan tentang chakra. Walaupun penjelasannya panjang, tetapi Naruto tetap bersedia mendengarkannya, karena, seperti kata orang, _Knowledge is Power. _

"Chakra adalah gabungan energi fisik yang ada di setiap sel tubuh, dan energi spiritual yang diperoleh dari latihan dan pengalaman. Setelah energi fisik dan energi spiritual digabung, berbentuklah chakra. Setelah dibentuk, chakra dapat disalurkan ke peredaran darah chakra, di setiap bagian tubuh yang meredarkan chakra, terdapat _Tenketsu. Tenketsu _adalah 361 chakra poin yang berguna untuk mengalirkan chakra. Jika _Tenketsu _ditutup, kita tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra. Contoh, jika _Tenketsu _yang ada di tangan kita ditutup, kita tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kita untuk sementara. Ada juga _Tenketsu _di arah jantung, yang kalau di tutup, jantung kita akan melemah, dan bisa berhenti juga, mengakibatkan kita mati. Tetapi, jika semua 361 chakra poin kita ditutup, kita bisa saja mati. Melalui berbagai metode, chakra dapat dikontrol dan dimanipulasi untuk menciptakan efek yang sangat hebat. Seperti membuat ilusi, mengeluarkan bola api, berjalan di air dan sebagainya. Metode yang paling umum adalah menggunakan _handseal. _Walaupun ada juga metode menulis untuk mengalirkan chakra yang dinamakan _Fuinjutsu. _Setiap chakra yang dipunyai ninja, setidaknya ada satu _Affinity _tersendiri. Ada yang mempunyai dua _Affinity _seperti kita, ada juga yang mempunyai 3, tetapi sangat jarang." Jelas Toushiro panjang lebar.

Toushiro melihat ke arah Naruto, "Apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengontrol chakra. Chakra membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk latihan mengontrolnya dan menambahkan chakra kita. Semua orang mempunai chakra, tetapi, hanya ninja yang hebat yang bisa mengrontrol dan memanipulasi chakra secara benar. Kenapa kita membutuhkan chakra control? Karena, jika kita membuat jutsu, kita akan mengeluarkan chakra, jika kau mengeluarkan chakra yang berlebihan, maka sisa chakra yang digunakan akan terbuang. Contoh, untuk menggunakan jutsu Hyoton yang hebat, membutuhkan 50% chakramu. Tetapi, chakra controlmu buruk, sehingga kau mengeluarkan 70% chakramu untuk membuat jutsu itu, jadi, 20% chakramu terbuang, dan kau mempunyai sisa 30% chakra, dan kau hanya tahan untuk bertarung beberapa menit lagi. Jika orang yang mempunyai _Perfect _chakra control, jika ia menggunakan jutsu yang membutuhkan 50% chakranya, ia akan mencoba untuk melakukan jutsu itu dengan 45% chakranya, dan jutsu itu tetap maksimal. Ayahmu ini, salah satu orang yang berhasil meraih level _Perfect Chakra Control_. Jarang sekali ada orang yang meraih level _Perfect Chakra Control. _Orang lainnya yang bisa kuingat adalah, Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, yang sangking perfect chakra control-nya, ia bisa mengeluarkan air dari udara. Orang lainnya adalah salah satu dari 3 Legendary Sannin, yaitu Tsunade Senju, yang memanfaatkan _Perfect Chakra Control_-nya untuk tekhnique _Super Strenght _–nya. Orang lainnya yang kutahu adalah _Sandaime Raikage, _E, yang _Perfect Chakra Control-_nya ia gunakan untuk salah satu tehkniknya. Lalu, ada juga Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Toushiro.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Melihat itu, Toushiro tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan melepas _Suppresion Seal_-nya, dan, setelah itu kau akan berlatih untuk metode _Chakra Control _pertama, yaitu, _Leaf Balancing._ Siap?" Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, Toushiro kemudian membuka baju Naruto sedikit, di perutnya ada kaligrafi untuk simbol-simbol segel. Toushrio melakukan beberapa handseal, dan ke-5 jari di tangannya terlihat chakra. Ia kemudian menghantam ke-5 tangannya ke perut Naruto dengan keras sambil berkata, "_Kai!_"

Naruto terlempar ke belakang sedikit. Ia menahan sakit, "Urgh," Rintihnya. Ia kemudian mengelus perutnya yang kesakitan, "Ugh.. Setidaknya kau bilang dulu kalau sesakit itu, Tou-chan!" Seru Naruto.

Toushiro hanya diam, memperhatikan Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dan, benar menurut Toushiro, aura disekitar Naruto jadi lebih dingin. Toushiro mengambil sebuah daun dan memberikannya ke Naruto, "Pelajaran _Chakra Control _pertama. _Leaf Balancing. _Taruh daun ini di dahimu, dan coba buat daun itu menempel di dahimu dengan mengalirkan chakramu. Untuk mengalrikan chakramu.. Yah, percayakan isntingmu untuk mengalirkan chakra ke dahimu karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan cara mengalirkan chakra. Lihatlah, seperti ini," Toushiro kemudian menaruh daun itu di dahinya, dan benar saja, daun itu menempel di dahi Toushiro selama beberapa detik, sebelum Toushiro mengambilnya lagi. Naruto melihat ke arah Toushiro dengan pandangan kagum. "Sekarang giliranmu," Ucap Toushiro.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, ia kemudian mengambil daunnya, dan menaruh di dahinya kemudian berkonsentrasi. Daun di dahinya kemudian terbang dari dahi Naruto, seperti terhembus dari dahinya. Naruto terlihat kebingungan, "Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya.

Toushiro tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Yap. Jika kau menggunakan chakra terlalu banyak, daunnya akan terhembus, jika kau menggunakan chakra terlalu sedikit, daunnya akan terjatuh. Jangan kecewa, Tou-chan membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk memasterinya, sementara Kaa-chan butuh beberapa minggu," Ucap Toushiro menyeringai, sambil menatap ke arah Rukia yang melihat latihan mereka dari pinggir sambil cemberut karena perkataan Toushiro. Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasteri ini dalam beberapa hari, dan aku akan melampaui Tou-chan untuk menjadi ninja terhebat di sejarah klan Yuki!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan kemudian ia mengambil daun itu lagi dan mencoba menyeimbangkannya di dahinya.

"Jika kau sudah memasteri Pelajaran pertama, kita akan ke pelajaran kedua, _Tree Walking, _berjalan di pohon, dan jika kau sudah memasterinya juga, kita akan ke pelajaran ketiga, _Water Walking, _berjalan di air. Setelah itu, kita akan masuk ke pelajaran terakhir yang membuat _Chakra Control _ku perfect, berjalan di air, sambil menyeimbangkan kunai di ke 10 jari, sambil menyeimbangkan daun di dahi." Ucap Toushiro sambil menyeringai. Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

Ia kemudian pergi untuk duduk di sambing Rukia dan memerhatikan Naruto dari jauh.

Rukia melihat Toushiro, yang kini duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik tubuh Toushiro dan mencium bibirnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Apa menurutmu dia bisa?" Tanya Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Dia adalah anakku." Ucapnya, dan mendapat pukul di pundak dari Rukia.

.

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh chakra control Naruto. Ia berusaha menempelkan daun di dahinya. Setelah berpuluh-puluh percobaan, akhirnya ia bisa menempelkan daun di dahinya dalam waktu satu hari. Membuat Toushiro dan Rukia terkejut.

Setelah berhasil menempelkan daun di dahinya, Toushiro mengajarkan Naruto jutsu Hyoton kelas D-Rank, yaitu _Hyouton: Higu no Jutsu. _Jutsu itu membuat pengguna bisa membentuk senjata yang terbuat dari es atau salju yang ada di sekitarnya. Pengguna harus ada di dekat air, atau setidaknya salju untuk membuat tekhnik ini. Tetapi, jika chakra control mereka sangat perfect, mereka bisa membuat es dari udara.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah 4 sore, Naruto, dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk sparring untuk melihat kekuatan Naruto. Naruto, setelah menyelesaikan _Leaf Balancing, _tidak mau langsung ke step _Tree Walking, _karena ia ingin memasterinya dulu, baru ke step selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu buru-buru, dan ia ingin mempunyai _Perfect Chakra Control _seperti ayahnya.

Dan, disinilah dia, di halaman belakang rumahnya, sedang sparring dengan ayahnya. Sparringnya baru mulai beberapa menit, dan Naruto hanya memakai Taijutsu. Bukannya ia tidak mau memakai Ninjutsu, ia hanya tahu satu Ninjutsu, itupun ia baru belajar memasterinya. Naruto memakai Taijutsu style klan Yuki, _Frozen Fist_. Sebenarnya style ini untuk Yuki yang sudah memasteri Hyoton. Mereka memakai es chakra mereka untuk membuat bagian tubuh yang terkena pukulan jadi sedikit beku. Agak seperti Taijutsu style klan Hyuuga, _Juuken. _

Naruto kini berusaha menendang pinggang Toushiro dengan _Roundhouse Kick, _tetapi Toushiro dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan mundur sedikit ke belakang. Naruto melesat ke depan dan melepaskan beberapa pukulan yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Toushiro.

DI pukulan terakhir, Toushiro kembali menghindar dan Naruto terlihat frustasi. Toushiro hanya menyeringai, "Apa kemampuanmu hanya segini, Naru-chan?" Toushiro mengejek, berusaha membuat Naruto marah agar pukulan-pukulannya banyak celahnya.

Dan tentu saja, Naruto kelihatan makin frustasi. "Gah!" Teriak Naruto, ia melesat ke arah Toushiro, memberi pukulan dari kanan ke kiri yang mengarah ke kepala Toushiro. Toushiro hanya menunduk dan kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, menariknya dan kemudian menghantam perutnya dengan lututnya. Ia sengja tidak menghantamnya tidak terlalu keras agar Naruto tidak terlalu kesakitan.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang, ia kembali berdiri. Ia melesat lagi ke arah Toushiro, kaki kanannya berusaha menendang pinggang kanannya, sayangnya, tendangannya di tangkap oleh tangan kanan Toushiro, dan kakinya dijepit, membuat Naruto hanya bisa menggunakan satu kaki.

Naruto kemudian berputar, dan menggunakan satu kaki yang tersisa untuk menendang kepala Toushiro, Toushiro dengan mudahnya menangkap kaki Naruto dengan tangan satuya. Dan sekarang, posisi Naruto tertahan. Naruto menyeringai, tangannya masih bebas, dan tangannya kini berusaha menonjok perut Toushiro.

Toushiro, melihat ini melebarkan matanya kaget. Sebelum pukulan Naruto menyentuh perutnya, ia melepaskan kedua kaki Naruto dan meloncat ke belakang. "Kau hebat juga, Naru-chan. Tetapi, terlalu lambat." Ucap Toushiro.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, dan ia membuat beberapa handseal, **"Hyouton: Higu no Jutsu!" **Serunya, dan dari salju yang ada di bawahnya terbentuk satu buah _Fuma Shuriken, _dan sebuah Kunai.

Toushiro melihat ini hanya bisa menyeringai, melihat anaknya bisa memasteri D-Rank jutsu yang diberikannya dalam satu hari. "Apa kau bisa melempar _Fuma Shuriken _itu, Naru-chan?" Ejek Toushiro.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, selama satu tahun ini, ia juga berlatih melempar kunai dan shuriken. Dan benar saja, hanya dengan beberapa bulan, Naruto berhasil melempar 10 Shuriken tepat sasaran. Ia kemudian melempar _Fuma Shuriken _ke arah Toushiro.

Toushiro, melihat _Fuma Shuriken _meluncur ke arahnya, hanya tenang saja. Ia dengan mudahnya meloncat ke atas menghindari _Fuma Shuriken. _Tetapi, ia tidak menduga bahwa akan ada kunai meluncur ke arahnya. Ia melupakan bahwa Naruto masih mempunyai Kunai Es. Ia melihat Naruto menyeringai. _'Ia menduga bahwa aku tidak bisa menghindar di udara.' _Pikir Toushiro. Ia hanya menyeringai, dan kemudian menunduk dengan cara menikung badannya ke belakang dengan posisi _Limbo, _menghindari kunai yang melewati kepalanya.

Setelah ia mendarat di bawah dengan selamat, dan kembali berdiri tegak, anaknya sudah berada di depannya, berusaha memberikan tendangan, _'Jadi, dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau aku dapat menghindar, cerdas.' _Pikir Toushiro. Naruto meloncat, dan berusaha menendang kepala Toushiro, tetapi Toushiro membloknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyeringai, ia kemudian memakai kakinya yang satu lagi, menendang pipi Toushiro sebelum ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghindar. Dan akhirnya, Toushiro terkena tendangan dari Naruto, dan meluncur sedikit ke belakang.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan walaupun ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Toushiro hanya tersenyum bangga pada anaknya, "Kau hebat, Naru-chan. Tak banyak orang yang berhasil memukulku. Tou-chan bangga padamu." Ucap Toushiro dengan nada bangga.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian dari ayahnya, "Lihat saja, aku akan melampauimu!" Seru Naruto.

Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah.. Mari kita mandi terlebih dahulu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain, dan mungkin kita akan ke taman!" Ucap Toushiro.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk Naruto. Ia _mensupress, _chakranya agar udara di sekitarnya tidak dingin. Setelah belajar menempelkan daun di dahinya, ia juga belajar _mensupress _chakranya juga.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Naruto buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi, dan langsung mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia memakai baju hangat berwarna putih, dan kemudian dilapisi jaket _tracksuit, _berwarna putih dengan 3 garis berwarna hijau di bagian lengannya. Ia juga memakai celana panjang warna putih dan syal berwarna hijau. Ia tidak memakai topi rajutan karena ia suka dengan rambut putihnya. Ia kemudian keluar kamarnya, melihat Kaa-chan dan Tou-channya sedang berciuman mesra di sofa, sambil menjelajahi badan satu sama lain.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?" Panggil Naruto dengan nada innocent.

Toushiro dan Rukia langsung lepas dari ciuman mereka dengan kaget, dan langsung berdiri, dan melihat Naruto. Wajah mereka langsung memerah, semerah tomat. Untung mereka masih memakai baju. "Err.. Hai, Naru-chan?" Ucap Toushiro dengan senyuman gerogi.

Naruto hanya memandang Toushiro sambil menaikan alisnya,"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan, Tou-chan, jangan menindih Kaa-chan, Tou-chan itu berat. Yasudah, Naru-chan akan ke taman! Naru-chan akan pulang sebelum malam!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada innocent, dan kemudian melesat pergi ke luar rumah.

Toushiro dan Rukia masih di sana, wajah mereka masih memerah semerah tomat. "Hm, Mari kita buat adik untuk Naru-chan di kamar saja," ucap Toushiro dengan senyuman genit.

Rukia hanya menglare Toushiro, "Pervert." Ucapnya sambil memukul kepala Toushiro, dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah makanan, sementara Toushiro masih di sofa dengan tangisa khas anime sambil mengutuk Naruto karena menghancurkan momennya dengan Rukia.

.

Taman di area Komplek Klan Yuki tidak terlalu besar, karena, populasi klan Yuki di Yukigakure tidak terlalu banyak. Populasi klan Yuki di Yukigakure ada sekitar 30 orang. 19 orang dewasa, 5 remaja, dan 6 anak-anak.

Naruto tidak pernah bertemu anak-anak lain dari klan Yuki. Karena, selama 4 tahun, ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, atau menemani Kaa-channya belanja. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu tahu anak-anak lain dari klannya. Yukigakure, adalah desa yang terkenal karena _Onsen_-nya, dan, lebih banyak turis yang datang daripada penduduk asli. Kaa-channya juga melarangnya untuk keluar dari Komplek Klan Yuki karena bahaya. Jadi, ia tidak pernah bertemu dan bermain dengan anak-anak seumuran dengannya.

Setelah berjalan hampir beberapa menit, ia akhirnya melihat taman yang ingin ia kunjungi. Disana ada remaja, dan juga ada beberapa orang dewasa. Saljunya juga tidak terlalu dingin. Dan, saat ini hari sudah sore dan matahari hampir terbenam.

Ia melihat sekelompok anak-anak yang berisi 5 orang anak sedang berusaha membuat Orang-orangan salju. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hey," Ia memanggil, mendapat perhatian ke-5 anak. "Boleh aku ikut bermain?" Tanyanya dengan nada berharap.

Ke-5 anak itu betukar pandang satu sama lain, "Silahkan!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, dan yang lain mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum, "Namaku Yuki Naruto," Ucap Naruto, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anak pertama, ia memakai sweater berwarna hijau, sarung tangan berwarna hitam, dan celana musim dingin berwarna, ia seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Naruto, dan mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam sepundak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, "Hey Naruto! Namaku Yuki Hana!" Ucapnya dengan semangat. Naruto tersenyum dan menerima tangannya.

Yang kedua, memakai pakaian seperti Hana, dan seumuran seperti dirinya dan Hana, Naruto menduga bahwa ia adalah kembaran Hana. Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam, dengan _shaggy _style. "Yo, Namaku Yuki Hiro, Hana adalah kembaranku." Ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yang ketiga, anak laki-laki yang terlihat pendiam dan juga dari gerakan badannya, ia sudah diajarkan untuk berperilaku sopan. Ia memakai jaket penghangat berwarna putih, syal berwarna biru, sepatu boots, dan sarung tangan penghangat Ia terlihat lebih tua setahun dari Naruto. Rambutnya pendek belah samping, "Namaku Yuki Kazuki. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-san." Ucapnya dengan sedikit menunduk. Naruto hanya tersenyum dang mengangguk.

Yang keempat, anak perempuan, memakai topi rajutan berwarna pink yang menutupi rambutnya yang terlihat berwarna hitam, ia memakai sweater berwarna coklat, dan celana panjang berwarna coklat, serta syal berwarna hijau. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sedikit karena melihat Naruto, "Na-namaku Yuki Mai. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun…" ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum dan memberinya jari telunjuk.

Yang terakhir, seorang perempuan memakai pakaian seperti Kizuki. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, dengan dua poni di setiap sisi kepalanya. Tidak seperti Kizuki yang terlihat kalem dan cool, yang ini terlihat hyperactive dan tidak bisa diam. Ia juga terlihat lebih tua daripada Kizuki. "Hai Naruto-kun! Namaku Yuki Katsumi! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kizuki adalah Otouto-ku." Ucap perempuan itu dengan semangat.

Naruto menggaruk leher belakangnya sambil tersenyum, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga!" Seru Naruto.

Hiro mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pemalas, "Yah, setidaknya ada laki-laki di grup ini. Aku tidak tahan mendengar omelan perempuan, dan Kizuki, kau tidak berbicara sama sekali." Ucap Hiro. Ia kemudian berbaring di tanah dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan melihat ke arah langit.

Hana dan Katsumi terlihat tersinggung dan memukul Hiro, sementara Kizuki hanya diam saja sambil menggumam "Hn." Dan Mai terlihat tersenyum, Mai, Hana, dan Katsumi mulai kembali membuat boneka salju sementara Kizuki berbaring di samping Hiro.

Naruto, melihat ini, akhirnya tersenyum. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mempunyai teman dan bermain bersama. Untuk mempunyai seseorang yang dapat mendengarkan masalah bersamamu dan bercanda bersama. Naruto kemudian berbaring di samping Hiro dan Kazuki, mencoba mengetahui teman barunya lebih baik. "Jadi.. bisa kalian katakan lebih tentang kalian? Kau tahu, seperti apa yang kalian suka, tidak suka, hobi dan mungkin mimpi untuk masa depan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiro melihat ke arah Naruto sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah awan lagi, "Aku menyukai… Ah, aku tidak menyukai apa-apa. Mungkin berbaring atau tiduran? Yang tidak kusukai.. Yang tidak kusukai.. Hm.. Membaca buku? Ya, ya itu. Lalu mimpi… aku belum terpikirkan." Ucap Hiro dengan nada malas.

Naruto dan Kazuki sweatdrop, "Kau.. hobi membaca? Aku kira kau terlalu malas untuk mengambil buku." Ucap Naruto dengan sweatdrop.

"… Kau benar." Balas Hiro. Naruto hanya sweatdrop lagi.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Kazuki, menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu dirinya sedikit. Kazuki kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Aku suka mempelajari hal yang baru, aku tidak suka Baka-nee-chan, dan kesepian. Hobi, hobiku memandangi salju turun karena itu sangat indah. Mimpi, aku ingin menjadi Ninja untuk klan Yuki." Ucap Kazuki. Naruto mengangguk, "Lalu kau, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku suka keluargaku, mempelajari hal baru, dan warna putih. Aku tidak menyukai.. hm, aku tidak menyukai warna orange, hobiku mempelajari tekhnik baru, dan mimpiku… Mimpiku adalah menjadi ninja terhebat di sejarah klan Yuki!" Ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

Kazuki melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik, karena mimpinya juga menjadi ninja, sementara Hiro.. Hiro menjadi Hiro. Malas-malasan. "Jadi, kau ninja juga?" Tanya Kazuki.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, "Mungkin, beberapa tahun lagi kita sparring." Ucap Kazuki. Naruto hanya menyeringai menantang.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Yeah, selesai. Di chapter-chapter awal, aku fokuskan ke masa kecil Naruto terlebih dahulu dan perkembangan karakter. Dan, kalo ada yang bilang Naruto overpowered… Engga. Musuh Naruto kebanyakan overpowered semua. Yang paling utama, Hidan. Yep, dia terlalu overpowered menurutku. Immortal? Terlalu overpowered. Entah kenapa aku pengen ngelihat ekspresi Orochimaru kalo tahu Hidan itu immortal, soalnya kan ambisi Orochimaru buat jadi manusia abadi alias immortal. Apakah saking pengen jadi immortal, Orochimaru bersedia bersembah ke dewa Jashin?

Lalu, karakter yang overpowered lainnya menurutku, adalah Tsunade. No offense, tetapi selama di cannon, skill dia yang kelihatan Cuma medic-ninjutsu, sama super-strength, dan summoning. Menurutku skill segitu setidaknya Jounin level, bukan Kage Level. Baru-baru ini Tsunade pake tekhnik segel yang di jidatnya, aku lupa namanya, dan baru menurutku itu tekhnik Kage-Level.

Dan yang overpowered juga adalah, Minato Namikaze. Yep, no offense buat pecinta Minato, tetapi yang aku tahu, Minato di cannon Cuma pake Hiraishin no Jutsu, sama Rasengan dan dia jadi orang pertama yang dapet Rank SS Nin di Bingo Book. Terlalu overpowered, bukan? Walaupun aku tahu Hiraishin, tekhniknya sangat hebat, dan keren (Hiraishin juga salah satu tekhnik favorite-ku di cannon), tetapi, Minato terlalu overpowered. Buat make Hiraishin, Minato harus nempelin segelnya di target, atau make Kunai buat teleportasi. Ohya, Minato juga jago dalam Fuinjutsu. Dan, di cannon, skill Fuinjutsu Minato diperlihatkan di Shiki Fuujin, dan _seal _buat Hiraishin. Dan juga, Minato diumumkan sebagai Hokage terhebat dari 5 Kage. The hell? Menurutku yang paling hebat Hashirama Senju, atau mungkin Tobirama. Tobirama yang pertama menginventasi Hiraishin, Kage Bunshin, dll. Dia harusnya jadi Hokage terkuat, kan?

Karakter overpowered lainnya, menurutku Nagato. Gak sih, menurutku dia gak overpowered, malah terlalu lemah menurutku. Kenapa? Dia punya Rinnegan. Rinnegan ngasih penggunanya kontrol untuk semua elemen, yang berarti, 9 elemen. Air, Api, Angin, Tanah, Petir, Gravitasi (Contoh: Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, sama Chibaku Tensei itu Gravity Release), Yin Release (Inton), Yang Release (Gatau nama Jepangnya), dan Omnyton, (Yin-Yang Release.) Dan, apa kalian tahu kekuatan _Omnyton? _Rikudou Sennin make Jutsu _Omnyton _buat nyegel Juubi di bulan dan membagi chakranya jadi 9. Dan, apakah kalian pernah liat Nagato make, setidaknya, satu elemen? Engga. Kalau menurutku sih, Nagato bisa aja ngalahin Madara.

Lalu, Mada Uchiha sendiri juga menurutku overpowered. Dia make Sharingan biasa aja, bisa ngendaliin Kyuubi. Mangekyou Sharingan, bisa ngebuat _Full Susanoo_, yang ukurannya lebih gede daripada Bijuu, dan sekarang Masashi Kishimoto ngasih Madara Rinnegan?! Dan aku yakin banget, kalo Madara serius, maksudku, serius banget, dia bisa ngalahin ke-9 Bijuu, dan dunia Naruto mati.

Karakter lainnya yang aku permasalahkan adalah Naruto sendiri. Entahlah Naruto terlalu lemah atau overpowered, tapi menurutku Naruto kadang terlalu lemah, dan kadang overpowered juga. Pertama, tahukah kalian, Naruto, seseorang yang berhasil ngalahin Pein, orang yang punya Rinnegan, dan juga Naruto, yang bisa ngendaliin chakra Kyuubi secara penuh masih… Genin? Apakah kalian pernah liat Naruto dapet promosi jadi Chuunin? Naruto terlalu lemah di canon. Ayolah, jutsu yang dia bisa, bisa dihitung pake jari. Di part pertama, dia Cuma punya Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, sama Summoning, tapi dia bisa ngalahin A-Rank nukenin. Terus di part dua, dia dapet Futon: Rasenshuriken sama Senjutsu. Entahlah Naruto terlalu overpowered apa terlalu lemah di canon.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau Naruto disini overpowered juga, karena ini FanFiction. Dan, yeah, seperti biasa, aku pengen buat cerita Naruto anti-mainstream. Di cerita lain, Naruto jadi Ninjutsu master? Udah biasa. Naruto jadi Taijutsu master? Banyak yang nulis. Nartuo jadi Genjutsu master? Lumayan banyak. Naruto jadi Fuinjutsu master? Paling mainstream. Disini, Naruto bakal jadi Jikukan Master.

Yang pertama, Jikukan itu space/time technique, seperti Hiraishin dan Kamui. Jadi, Naruto nanti bakal jadi master dalam Jikukan Technique, dan terutama, Hyoton technique. Dan enggak, Naruto enggak langsung master begitu aja. Naruto butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa memasterin Jikukan Technique, karena katanya, Jikukan Technique itu paling ribet dan paling susah. Jadi, aku gabakal nulis cerita Naruto Genius lainnya yang berkisah Naruto bisa memasteri semuanya dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu, tergantung tekhniknya.

Ohya, di chapter depan, Naruto akan punya adik yang baru lahir, dan pertama kalinya Naruto melihat tehnik Jikukan. Dan polling, adik Naruto, apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan?

Segitu dulu. Maaf kalau karakter favorite kalian kena _offense_, aku bermaksud no bashing dan cuma ngasih tau opiniku.

Sayonara!

(PS: Uchiha Naruto chapter 3, sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin akan di publish beberapa hari setelah chapter ini.)


End file.
